Kairi's revenge
by elspoek1
Summary: Kairi and Sora has been dating for a while, being happy. Sora's mom never like Kairi, so he claims that Kairi's is only his maid. Kairi does not approve of his solution to the problem, but still decides to "play along"


Kairi and Sora had been together for five years. They lived in the same house for two years. And Sora had asked Kairi to marry him, one month ago.

Sora saw Kairi as the most beautiful, sweetest, sexiest, kindest and honest girl in the world. However, Sora's mom thought the whole opposite.

She hated Kairi already since the first time she met her.

But Kairi didn't know. She thought it was weird at first that Sora wouldn't kiss her when she was in the neighborhood, but forgot all about that when they moved in their own cozy house. His mom never came to visit though, until today.

Before she would arrive, Sora had a story to tell her … a really interesting story.

"alright Kai, promise me you won't kill me when I tell you?" Sora asked her.

"depends on what you're going to tell me." She said.

Sora sighed and continued. "alright, my mom knows that you live with me and all but … I kinda told her that you are my maid." He said.

He could see Kairi's eye twitch. "you what!" she asked. "you're kidding right?"

Sora shook his head. "in fact, she doesn't know that we're dating." He said. "I told her that I heard that you where poor and I told you, you could stay in my house as my maid for money for your own family so that one time you could return to your husband. And here's the funny part, when I told her you had a husband I got jealous, while I made it up myself." Sora laughed nervously bet when he noticed Kairi's dead glare he quickly stopped.

"you know what Sora, there are some stupid things you did in our relationship, but this is the worst." Kairi said.

Before Sora could apologize, the doorbell rang. "now Sora you have two choices. One, you can continue the act and I will gladly play along just not the way you want. Or two, you can tell her the truth, and I will stay away from her." Kairi quickly said.

Sora hesitated and thought. Kairi's act would normally be just a simple attack on him. "I choose one." He said quickly before walking to the door and opening it.

Kairi sighed angrily and stood behind Sora. his mother stood there, smiling. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. Her name was Katherine, but everyone called her Katie. "hey honey!" she said before attacking Sora in a hug. She looked over her shoulder and saw Kairi. she immediately stopped smiling and frowned. She stepped away from Sora. "hello Kairi." she said. "it's a shame that you have to work for getting to your husband."

"it's okay." Kairi said. Kairi was a great actress. She stood in musicals and some movies already. She wasn't that famous yet because she was only in the business for two years. "Sora helps me through it."

"ah, yes." Katie said. "it's sweet that he helps poor people with no future."

Sora's eyes widened, knowing Kairi could be low tempered every now and then. "uhm, let's go to the living room. I'm sure Kairi could bring us something to drink and eat." He said.

Kairi nodded. "I'll get your drinks and food, but if you don't mind, I first want to change clothes." She said.

KHKHKH

Kairi was punishing Sora. he knew that when she came back with the food and her new clothes. Her shirt had a low v neck, almost letting her breast pop out with her push up bra. Her skirt was a mini skirt and when she would bend over, you could clearly see her red silk panties. Sora knew exactly what those clothes where. He bought them for her when they just moved in as a joke.

Sora's eye twitched when he saw her bend over. "oh god." He murmured. Sora's mother looked angered at her appearance.

"do you need help with anything else?" Kairi asked.

Sora shook his head and motioned for her to sit. "excuse me Kairi, but where did you got those horrible clothes?" Katie asked her.

Kairi sat down on a chair and said, "your son bought them for me." She smiled and looked at Sora. "aint that right Sora?"

"I-I-I don't r-recall." He stuttered.

Katie looked surprised. "sure you didn't right?" she asked her son.

"m-maybe I did." He answered. "I have to go to the bathroom." He said. he got up from his chair and walked over to the bathroom.

Kairi smiled at his mother and sighed. "how is it at your home Katie?" she asked.

Katie didn't dared to look at Kairi any longer. "normal. Do you miss your husband?" she asked.

Kairi sighed. She spoke loud so that Sora could still hear her. "I do, yes. I love him so much, and we can't even see each other. He's so hot and has a really big cock. Bigger than Sora." she said.

She could hear a, loud "what!" from the bathroom. Luckily, his mom was half deaf, so she didn't hear it. "how would you know how long my sons … cock is?" she asked her angrily and disgusted.

"he didn't tell you what kind of maid I am?" Kairi asked.

She could hear Sora shout, "don't you dare, Kairi!" but choose to ignore it. "what kind of maid are you?" Katie asked.

"I'm his sex-" before Kairi could finish her sentence, Sora came rushing in the room and put his hand on her mouth.

He laughed nervously and pretended to pet her. Kairi licked his hand that covered her mouth making him put it away.

"let her talk Sora, I want to hear this." His mom said.

"you really don't." he said.

"let her talk." Katie said again.

Sora slowly stepped away from Kairi and let her speak. "I'm Sora's sex slave." Kairi said.

KHKHKH

Kairi was upstairs, she could hear her fiancée and Katie's argument downstairs. Her act didn't seem to work because Sora still wasn't telling the truth, he even admitted that Kairi was his sex slave. She looked around in the room she was in and then thought of all the things that happened over the past few years.

All these years his mother still didn't know they dated. Sora had been lying to her. he hurt her. was she embarrassing? Did he really only think about himself? It hurt her to think about it. telling his mom that she was his sex slave made her feel good for some reason. She felt good, punishing Sora.

There was only one punishment left for Sora. Kairi grabbed her phone and called someone.

KHKHKH

"you should be ashamed of yourself!" Katie shouted.

"I know, I am." Sora said.

Then the doorbell rang. Sora got to the door and opened it. there stood a huge guy he knew as Zack. Zack was a good friend of Kairi and was also an actor. His black hair and blue eyes shone. "I heard that my wife is here?" he asked.

Well played Kairi, well played. Sora wanted to close the door but his mom already interfered. "are you Kairi's husband?" she asked.

Zack nodded. "where is she?" he asked angered.

Sora sighed, he felt like he was having a nervous breakdown. "you know what, she's upstairs. Take her away for a while, please." Sora said.

"not until I teach you a lesson." He said.

KHKHKH

Sora's mom had already left. She first offered to make an arranged marriage for him so that he won't feel lonely anymore, but he declined. Zack had left as well, right after he gave him a black eye. Kairi held an ice back to his eye and smiled while doing so. "I learned my lesson." Sora said.

"glad I could tech you." Kairi said. "are you going to tell her now?"

"yes, I am." Sora said. "I have to anyway. We're getting married, right?"

Kairi nodded and kissed him. "I'm sorry though. I didn't know Zack would truly hit you." She said. "guess he still has a crush on me and is jealous."

"but you're mine." Sora said.

Kairi smiled. "guess I am."

KHKHKH

Sora stood ready at the aisle, waiting for his lovely wife to be. His mother sat at the very front, smiling at him. Sora had told her the whole story. Kairi's revenge actions on him that day, made his mother like her.

Katie thought about all the revenge actions and wondered why she didn't do that when her, now, ex husband did such things. Kairi was her role model now.

The music started and everyone stood up. Sora's best man, Roxas, and Kairi's maid of honor, Namine walked together down the aisle. And after that some other people. Then, there was Kairi, with on her left a huge blonde guy he knew as her father, Cloud. He loved to intimidate Sora.

Kairi's wedding dress was strapless with different layers (not puffy layers) every layers had blue on the ending. Kairi's hair was up in a beautiful curly bun.

Sora held her hand and whispered how beautiful she was. Kairi smiled, she couldn't be any happier. She looked like glowing.

Some people stood in tears as they watched how they told their vows. The ring barrier was Roxas and Namine's two year old son. He was being helped by his older cousin. That night, Sora and Kairi got married.

They sealed it with a kiss. But their honeymoon was sealed by something else. *giggles*


End file.
